Bad Romance
by XxSugarPlumPrincessxX
Summary: What would Twilight be like if the Cullen's werent the only vampire family living there? What if Bella had two other sisters that move to forls with you? Will Bella still fall for Edward, or will the rivial family steal her and her sisters hearts?


**~Edward's Pov~**

There wasn't too much in this life that upset me, nor was there any reason for me to live at all for that matter. But one thing… or should I say one person, really knew how to get under my skin, and cause the rest of my existence to be a living, breathing hell.

This one person is just one big part of a family of little demons, whose soul purpose is to ruin my family and I's life.

They do a good job of it to, because like my family they are skilled with powers, and tremendous self control, even stronger then our own.

But Carlisle urges us to 'be reasonably' with them, but little did he know the true potential these morons had.

"Edward what are you doing, you know Carlisle said not to show any reaction towards them," Alice warned as she watched between me, and the boy sitting across the lunch room.

Elijah.

He glared back at me with pure golden eyes, and chocolate colored waves on the top of his head. His features we're flawless, although I could see a slight roughness to his appearance, but all together he sat there with a look of power, and intimidation.

Beside him was Emma; the blonde girl, his sister, and his little minion. She had more of a homely appearance, with cat-like features, and a sneaky look in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at them, my eyes shifting to the two guys beside Emma, what was throwing food around on the floors, and snickering together with smirks.

The first boy, Jareth; who had began to throw food, was the oldest of them all, his hair was a fire of red curls, with more of a paste white color. The other boy was Xavier, he strangely enough was very similar to me physically, except his hair was a light blonde, and the sharpness of his eyes could cut anyone looking at him in two with one glance.

The other girl who sat on Jareth's lap, I wasn't sure about, but she seemed just as rude and obnoxious as the others, and by the way she flipped her hair; similarly to Rosalie, she seemed snobbish.

"Don't look at them, just focus away," Alice said, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, before they lose their cool," Emmett muttered, looking around everywhere but over at that table.

I reluctantly looked away, and sighed, calming myself as best I could.

"They are just… so annoying," I said darkly.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know?" Rose snorted with a glare.

"Did you know we have three new girls here today?" Alice asked now looking at all of us with a secret smile.

I rolled my eyes, not looking at her.

"Why would we possibly want to know this?" I muttered, moving my food around my tray.

"Oh I don't know… just thought it would… interest you," Alice said and laughed as I gave her a curious look.

I concentrated slightly to slide into her thoughts, only to hear about a big sale going on later in the day.

I frowned watching her.

She was blocking her thoughts, that could only mean something is going to happen that she doesn't want me to know about, and usually if it's something she doesn't want me to know about, it's something I'm not going to want to happen.

"Is that them now?" Rose asked, nodding to the three girls that walked in.

I turned, taking in the three girls with quiet awe. The first thing I noticed was the complete silence I heard from all of them. They're thoughts were, just not there…

Maybe they are just too far away…

Alice pointed to the first girl, this girl walked with little confidence, and a red face as she glanced at all the kids watching them. Her big brown eyes mostly kept to the ground as she slide her chocolate brown hair behind her shoulder.

"That's Bella Swan,"

The next girl beside Bella was a bit shorter, with crystal blue eyes, as bright as the sun. Her hair was much lighter brown then Bella's, and was longer, probably reaching down past her shoulders. She smiled as she walked, with confidence, and a sly look around the room. A look of adventure touched her soft looking features; something told me she looked the thrill of the chase.

"That's Alida Swan for sure," Rose nodded to the girl I was looking at.

I nodded, then turned my expression to the last girl. Her hair must have been as black as the night, and her eyes seemed to be a light green-ish blue color. She was much tanner then the other two, but her. She had a smirk as she walked. Trouble maker was written all over this girls face, I saw no sign of fear as she walked through the crowds of people.

"And that must be Natasha Swan," Emmett nodded to the last girl. "She got one hell of a kid in gym,"

He laughed his booming laugh, which brought all three girls attention over to us, along with those little demons across from us.

Now the Parkers were watching the Swan girls.

They better not get any ideas…

**Review! I'm letting it be up to you guys. Should Bella be with Edward, or would you like to see one of her sisters getting him. Up to you all! XD thanks for reading!**

**I'll update as soon as I can! Peace out girl scouts!**


End file.
